Change of Heart
by Taishi Rareglove
Summary: Okay... another plotless, pitiful...thing... by me! Only this is about Celes. Just read, okay? I still have the Celes doll here...so review!


Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is copyright of Squaresoft. Okay?  
  
  
  
Corny title, eh? Well if you've got better ideas, use the review button down there… and while you're at scrolling down the page, read along, won't you?  
  
Another pitiful, plotless... uh… thing, but this time about Celes. I love writing this stuff, even if not much people wanna read them. :(  
  
Anyway, this fic is about Celes' thoughts about life, her experiences and encounters, love, and emotion, and her realizing that being perfect isn't all that there is to life.And…uh... something else… Now I remember! This fic also says that change is good. Does it say that?  
  
Oh, well.  
  
Okay, for Celes/Locke crazies out there, this fic DOES NOT make them in love or anything. Maybe next time, okay? Same for you Celes/Setzer fans out there, I'm warning you. Hold on…I'M a Celes/Setzer fan! How about that!  
  
And furthermore, you may ask again: Why Celes?  
  
Because, she is one of my favourite characters. Her past is also mysterious. (Note: this is usually taken for granted) If anyone knows Celes' past, it's… no one! (Except maybe Squaresoft…) And… she wears a pretty dress in the opera!!! Wheeeee!!!!  
  
Anyway, here's the fic!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I am Celes. An independent being. Bred for perfection, for battle. Possessing the gift of magic. A general of the empire. A cold, heartless puppet designed to obey orders and create havoc and destruction.  
  
Until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Because of this I became a traitor- a common criminal. I was treated harshly. I don't deserve this. I did what I only knew was right. (A common line in my works, don't you think?)  
  
When I was losing hope, they came to save me.  
  
All of them-they gave me new hope, new spirit. A reason to fight back.  
  
But, wait. I can't be here. I can't.  
  
I am a general of the empire. An independent being. These people are opposed to them. I can't fail my duty.  
  
No! I won't take this anymore! I can't stand killing people anymore! I won't stand here and be used like a puppet by the empire, creating destruction and evil under their order!  
  
I will be controlled no longer. I must stop the empire.  
  
But I must get the other party to trust me. They must know I could be trusted.  
  
But how? They are more dubious about who am I really siding with every minute…  
  
Don't they trust me?  
  
I must prove that I am one of them. I must help them.  
  
But will I succeed?  
  
I will. And I did.  
  
I made them realize that I am standing against the empire. I can't stand the killing, the chaos. And they understood that.  
  
But there is still more that is missing to my life. I've corrected my wrong. What else could be missing?  
  
And I found the answer: Love. Emotion. Feelings.  
  
The first person who truly showed me that is Cid, or, as I prefer to call him, 'Granddad.'  
  
He showed me something. How it feels to depend on someone. How it feels to… have a family.  
  
When I lost him, I lost all hope left in me. I lost the will to live. I was alone, lost in the world's ruin. (WOR)  
  
But something gave me hope, a dove from the skies, bearing my comrade's bandana. (I'M WARNING YOU OUT THERE!) And a letter I found from my granddad, saying I must go on.  
  
I set forth, looking for my comrades, one by one. We soon set out and planned how we are going to end this evil, once and for all.  
  
We know it wasn't easy, but we were up for the challenge.  
  
We succeeded. We put a stop to this evil.  
  
And there is one thing I may never forget; a thing that will be stuck in my head.  
  
Even if my past is full of sorrow, hatred, greed and control, , there are a few people that made a difference to my life.  
  
And all because of my change of heart.  
  
  
  
ARRRRGGGGHHH!!! I get so corny don't I? Well anywayz, if you hadn't noticed, I'm the kind of person who gets the titles from the script/story!  
  
Ooooookay… lemme see…. Oh yeah!  
  
Questions? Suggestions? Better title recommendations? All the other things I said in my other fanfic? Then REVIEW!!!!  
  
I still have that Celes-in-opera-costume plush doll here! And now she comes with FREE accessories! With a brush, and a ribbon and a…  
  
Uh…Oh! Where was I? Oh yeah!  
  
REVIEW ME OR ELSE I'LL SEND A FLOCK OF WILD RABID CHOCOBOS AT YOU!!!!  
  
Or…maybe not…  
  
So just review already! I'm getting tired typing…  
  
Or email: ruby_angel@mc.pworld.net.ph 


End file.
